


A Final Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer finds a DVD infused with angelic grace.  They say curiosity killed the cat, but in this case, forgiveness can heal the heart.





	A Final Goodbye

Lucifer wandered around the bunker aimlessly.  He would give anything to be able to go out and stir up some mischief, but he had to stay low on the radar.  If the Winchesters found out he was in Castiel’s meat suit, they would do everything in their power to put him back in the cage.  So, until he was ready, he had to play his part.  Which meant spending time at the bunker.  All in all, it wasn’t too horrible…when he was alone.  There was some neat stuff to mess with in here!

 

He turned the corner and found himself in the ‘entertainment’ room, as the boys called it.  It was really nothing more than an old bedroom with shelves filled with movies and games.  Lucifer was going to just move on, but that was when he felt the pull.

 

It was as if something reached out and placed a hand on his arm, gently pulling him in.  It wasn’t a pull on his physical being, but on his grace.  Curiosity came over him as he followed the pull.  It brought him to an unmarked DVD case.  It amazed him as he held it up.  It was infused with just a bit of angel grace.

 

He walked over to the television and inserted the disc.  There was a feeling inching its way into his heart, almost an anxiety of what he would find.  Why would some human object hold the grace of one of his brothers or sisters?

 

His shock overtook him, his breath caught in his throat as he saw Gabriel come on the screen with an incredibly fake mustache

 

“I have the kielbasa you ordered.” 

 

Lucifer felt guilt and pain settle in his chest as Gabriel moved toward the bed.  He never thought he would see his brother again, not after that night.  The look on Gabriel’s face when Lucifer stabbed him with the angel blade flashed before his eyes.

 

It was in that moment he felt the grace from the disc fluctuate.  The screen shifted as Gabriel’s clothes changed from the stupid get-up he was wearing to his usual jeans and jacket.   

 

“Hello, brother.  If you’re watching this, then I am dead.”  Lucifer reached out to touch the TV, as if he could pull his brother back into existence with his bare hands.

 

“I’m sure you have noticed this film has some of my grace within it.  I wanted to have a way of saying goodbye.  Honestly, this was more for the Winchesters, but I hope you will find it as well.  There are somethings I want to say to you.”

 

Lucifer wanted to look away in shame, but couldn’t bear the thought of missing a moment.  His heart was pounding, what was Gabriel about to say?  Would he be angry?  Would he say how much he hated Lucifer?  The idea broke his heart, but… he deserved it, didn’t he?  He deserved the hate and anger.  He would never forgive himself for what he did to his brother, how could he expect Gabriel to forgive him?

                                                                                                            

“Listen to me, you giant turd…”  Gabriel spoke as he leaned forward.  “I love you, brother.  And I know that if you are watching this, then you won our little mano-a-mano match.  There is just…”  Gabriel let out a small sigh, clearly trying to get his emotion under control.  “I’m sorry, brother.  I never wanted to fight you.  You were always my best friend in heaven…remember-remember when we pooled our power together and turned Michael’s wings pink!”  Lucifer gave a sad chuckle along with Gabriel. 

 

“Luci…I know what you are feeling.  I know you. You are probably feeling guilty, regretting what happened that night…”

 

“I do, brother.”  Lucifer reached out his hand and ran it over Gabriel’s face, as tears moved down his cheeks.  “I’m…I-.”  He choked on a sob as Gabriel’s speech went on. 

 

“Luci, listen to me.  Stop, please.  Stope the guilt, stop the sorrow.  You were doing what you thought you had to do, even if it was…never mind.  I hope, brother, that you will see the beauty in humanity…and spare them.  They are unique, give them a chance.” 

 

Gabriel ran his hands through his hair and then wiped a tear from his eye.  “Finally, and this is most important, forgive yourself, Luci.  Because I do.  I forgive you, brother.  No matter what you did, said, you will always be my favorite brother and my best friend.  I…I love you, Luci.  Goodbye.” 

 

Lucifer’s heart broke as the screen shifted again, putting the movie back to its original form.  Gabriel was back in his get-up and captured a woman in his arms, pulling her onto the bed, wearing his trademark smirk.

 

“I’m so sorry, brother.  I’m-I’m sorry.”  Lucifer’s head fell into his hands as his sorrow and pain broke free, sending him into a string of tears and sobs.  “I love you too, brother.  I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”  He lifted his head and saw his brother’s grin flash across the screen.  “Good-.”  He had to take a deep breath, needing to finally say the heartbreaking words.  “Goodbye, Gabriel.  Goodbye, my brother.” 


End file.
